3 Christmases
by klayn
Summary: Kurt's Christmases at ages 7, 17, and 27


I am a Jew, so I don't really know what celebrating Christmas is like, but I tried my best.

* * *

The last Christmas Kurt had with his mom was when he was seven. At that point, he still believed enough in miracles that his Christmas list included having his mom get better, as well as several pieces of expensive clothing.

When he woke up on Christmas morning, he rushed downstairs and saw a pile of presents under the tree. He went over and debated opening them now, or waiting until his parents came down and opening them together. In the end, he decided to wait.

After a while, he started to get bored, and decided to wake up his parents so they could open their presents. He went back upstairs to his parents room, and knocked on the door.  
He heard the bed creaking, and then his dad's voice said, "Yes?"

"Can I come in?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, kiddo," replied his dad, and Kurt opened the door and walked over to his parents bed. His dad was sitting up, but his mom was still asleep.

"Can you get up so we can open presents?" Kurt asked.

"In a few minutes," his dad said. He turned to face his wife and shook her shoulder gently. "Wake up, Kathy," he said. "Kurt wants to open his presents."

Kurt's mom stirred, blinking rapidly. "What time is it?" she mumbled.

"Quarter of 8," replied Burt.

"Mm. In a minute," she said, turning back over.

"Mom, please?" Kurt said. "I wanna open our presents together."

Kurt's mom sighed, but said, "Okay, Kurtie."

* * *

Kurt, for the first time in probably a decade, woke up excited on Christmas morning. He heard the sounds of people moving about downstairs, and glanced over at his clock, which read 7:42. He quickly got up and dressed, and went downstairs to see Blaine and Finn sitting on the couch, talking to each other.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" asked Kurt. "Shouldn't you be at your house?"

"My parents are out of town, remember?" replied Blaine. "I didn't want to open my presents alone. Besides, I missed you."

Kurt felt himself smiling at the last statement, and finished walking down the stairs. "I missed you too," he said, pulling Blaine into a hug. "Wait- if your parents were out of town, where did you go last night?"

"Mike's family had me over," Blaine said, walking back over to the couch with Kurt. "It was actually really fun- they had really delicious food."

"Well, that's good to know," said Kurt.

The three sat on the couch for a while, mostly talking about past Christmases. They fell silent when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, revealing Burt and Carole. "Good morning, kids," he said. "Blaine, whatcha doing here?"

"He wanted to see Kurt," replied Finn.

"And his parents are out of town," added Kurt.

"Ah," said Burt. "Okay, let's open presents, then eat. I'm feeling a bit hungry."

It turned out that Blaine had brought presents with him, but left them in his car, so he had to go out and get them. When they were finally done opening presents, Kurt had gotten a beautiful winter coat from Carole and Burt, a photo album from Finn, and a loving smile from Blaine.

* * *

Kurt woke up on Christmas morning by the sound of Elizabeth's cries coming from the baby monitor. He looked over at Blaine, who was sleeping soundly, and got up and walked across the hall to the nursery. He picked her up and rocked her back and forth, and eventually she quieted. He looked at the clock to see that it was half past 8, and decided that going back to sleep would be futile, as everyone else in the apartment would probably wake up soon.

He walked into the kitchen and put Elizabeth in a high chair, and alternated between feeding her and cooking pancakes. When he was almost done with the pancakes, Blaine came in, wearing a pair of NYU sweatpants. He walked over to Kurt and hugged Kurt from behind, burying his face into Kurt's back.

"I woke up and you weren't there," Blaine mumbled.

"Lizzy woke me up, and then I decided to make breakfast," replied Kurt. "Why don't you put on a t-shirt? Burt and Carole will probably be up any minute now."

"Mm," Blaine said. "You're so comfortable though."

Kurt grinned mischievously and reached behind him to tickle Blaine, who broke away giggling. "Stop it, Kurt!" he exclaimed.

"Comfortable now?" asked Kurt with a smile, turning around.

"Very," said, Blaine, leaning in to kiss Kurt.

Kurt hands automatically tangled into Blaine's ungelled hair, while Blaine reached for Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. They stood there for a few seconds, lips moving against each others, before pulling away.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt," Blaine said.


End file.
